SV-98
The SV-98 (Russian: Cнайперская Bинтовка 1998 Snaiperskaya Vintovka 1998; English: Sniper rifle model 1998) is a Russian bolt action sniper rifle designed by Vladimir Stronskiy in 1998 and in production at IZHMASH JSC. It fires 7.62x54mmR rounds with an effective range of around 1 kilometer (1094 yards). Battlefield: Bad Company In singleplayer, all Russian snipers wield this weapon and thus, it is always found with the MP-443 Grach. It can be found on Crossing Over and Crash and Grab and is a collectible. In multiplayer, the SV98 is the second sniper unlocked in the Russian Recon kit. The weapon, like all bolt action rifles in-game, kills in a single headshot or a chest shot in close range and two shots to the body at long range. The weapon has a 7x scope attached by default. It also has some bullet travel time at long ranges. The M24 is its American equivalent and the GOL rifle is its MEC counterpart. File:BFBC SV98.jpg|The SV98 in Battlefield: Bad Company in the multiplayer level End of the Line. File:BFBC SV98 SCOPE.jpg|The SV98's scope. Battlefield Heroes Specialist's Tier 1 SV-98 Winter Camo SV98 Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the SV98 Snaiperskaya is the 3rd sniper rifle issued to the Recon kit, requiring 6,000 points to unlock. Because of the 3.25 damage multiplier, a single headshot will kill at any range; while a single body shot can also kill at short range, longer ranges will require two. The SV98 has the largest magazine (10 rounds) and highest rate of fire of any bolt-action rifle in the game. The default scope uses a stacked chevron-style reticule with windage meters to the sides, instead of the conventional crosshairs adorning the scopes of weapons such as the M24 or M95. Many players dislike this cluttered scope and prefer to use the M24 for this reason, although the scope can be useful for aiming a long-range shot since a chevron below can help you aim at the head or body of an enemy. Having the largest field of vision among the default sniper rifle scopes makes it easier to spot targets at extreme range. The SV98 can be fitted with several unlockable Specializations: the Red Dot Sight, the 4X Rifle Scope, the 12X High Power Scope, or an additional spotting scope. Like all bolt action rifles, the SV98 is affected by bullet drop and has some bullet travel time. This means that to hit a target consistently the player needs to aim above the target at long range and lead their shots if the target is moving. Attaching a Red Dot Sight or 4x Scope to the weapon will not cause the bullet drop to disappear; the scopes magnify the bullet drop as well as one's target, meaning it will be more noticeable with a higher power zoom. BC2 SV-98.png|The SV98 Snaiperskaya at Harvest Day in Squad Rush. BC2 SV-98 scope.png|The view through SV-98 Snaperskaya's scope. BC2 SV-98 CR.png|The furthest an enemy can be for the SV98 to do its highest damage at 10m. BC2 SV-98 LR.png|The closest that an enemy can be for the SV98 to do its lowest damage at 36m. SV98StatsBC2.png|The SV98's in-game description and stats evaluation. Battlefield Play4Free The SV-98 '''is the starting rifle to the Recon Kit. It features low damage for a sniper rifle so three body shots are needed to kill an enemy at extreme ranges. It has six rounds per magazine and starts with two magazines. BFP4FSV-98Stats.png|The Stats and Description of the SV-98 in Play4Free BFP4f SV-98 Screen.png|The SV-98 in Battlefield Play4Free. BFP4f SV-98 Sight.png|The SV-98's scope. SV98-reference.jpg|SV98 as it appears with scope attached BFP4F SV98 Custom Left.png|3D model of the custom SV-98 in Play4Free BFP4F SV98 Custom Center.png|3D model of the custom SV-98 in Play4Free BFP4F SV98 Custom Right.png|3D model of the custom SV-98 in Play4Free BFP4F SV98 View.png|Closer look upon the '''SV-98 with sniper scope attached BFP4F SV98 Holosight View.png|Closer look upon the SV-98 with holosight attached P4FSV98MODEL.png|Render of the SV-98 Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, the SV98 is the first weapon unlock and bolt-action sniper rifle for the Recon class. Due to the fact it is unlocked fairly early, it is one of the most common sniper rifles in the game, along with the SVD and Battlefield 3 Battlefield-3-sv98-5.jpg|The SV-98 in gameplay. Battlefield 3 SV98 Rest.png|The SV-98 in Battlefield 3 Battlefield 3 SV98 IS.jpg|Iron sight. sv98dogtag.png|The SV-98 Proficiency Dog Tag. SV98 Master Dog Tag.png|The SV-98 Master Dog Tag. Battlefield 4 The SV-98 is set to appear in the upcoming Battlefield 4. It was first seen at E3 2013 during the live streaming of the game. Trivia *In the beta version of Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the SV98 had a green finish. It was altered and now the body is wood with a dark finish. *The SV98 is the only bolt action sniper rifle in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 without the bipod deployed when being used, although its bipod is deployed when the weapon is found lying on the ground. *The stacked chevron reticle makes it easier to compensate for bullet drop in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, as the multiple chevrons allow a sniper to decide which to use based on the impact point of his first shot. This is more useful for stationary targets, as it is harder to judge the projected impact point when firing at a moving target. *Contrary to in-game stats in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the SV98 is actually on par with the GOL and M24 for damage stats as they all do the same damage (100-50), but it actually has a higher rate of fire than the other two, with the M24 firing one round per minute slower, and the GOL firing 4 rounds per minute slower. Coupled with a 10 round magazine, it is a very effective sniper rifle for its faster fire rate, allowing a player to take another shot quicker than most other rifles. Videos Video:SV98 Snaiperskaya|Gameplay of the SV-98 Snaiperskaya at Arica Harbor and Port Valdez in Hardcore Rush mode. video:Battlefield 3 SV-98 Wiki Video|Overview of the SV-98 in Battlefield 3. External links *SV-98 on Wikipedia *SV-98 on Modern Firearms de:SV-98 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield Heroes